real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Antifa
Antifa (short for Anti-Fascist Action) are a loosely-organized far-left movement predominantly made up of radical socialists, anarchists, and communists, who's stated goal is the suppression of fascism, neo-nazism, white supremacy and other far-right ideologies in North America and Europe through the use of violence and physical/vocal harassment. They're widely considered the left-wing counterpart of the Alt-Right with many expressing anti-American, xenophobic and marxist-leninist opinions. The group gained wider recognition during the protests against Donald Trump, in which Antifa members present were revandalizing, fighting, and causing property damage. Antifa has received criticism from the American and Worldwide population on both sides of the political spectrum for their use of violent crimes to achieve ends. Events January 20th, 2017 On the day Donald Trump was inaugurated into office, over dozens of Antifa individuals blocked pedestrians from attending the Inauguration. They smashed in windows, and over 100 of them were arrested. February 3rd, 2017 On February 3rd, 2017, when Donald Trump was recently elected. Milo Yiannopolous was invited to speak st the Berkeley University in Berkeley, California. However, Antifa arrived to shut it down. They torched cars, broke windows and doors, and wounded numerous people, a few noticeable victims of their actions were two females, one was bludgeoned over the head with flagpoles, and the other was pepper sprayed in the face wearing a “Make Bitcoin Great Again,” hat. There was also graffiti spotted during the riots there that stated "Liberals get the bullet too", meaning that Antifa also has a hatred for Liberals. April 15th, 2017 During a free speech rally, in Berkeley, Antifa showed up to try and shut it down. Claiming it was in the name of hate-speech, most of them were armed with m-80s, and they threw them at the free speech side. The police were ordered by the mayor of Berkeley, Jesse Arreguin to stand down. 2018 Antifa made an appearance in Berkeley, opposing a "No To Marxism" rally. 2019 Antifa confirmed they would be using acid attacks on people. Reporter Andy Ngo was attacked and beaten at a protest in Portland, Oregon on June 29. The Antifa members responsible then attacked and beat several other protesters, including one man in which they cracked his skull with a Crowbar. In August 2019, Antifa made another appearance in Berkeley opposing a rally by the Proud Boys. The police stepped in to try and prevent violence, but several skirmishes occurred, including an attack on a bus full of Proud Boys during which one of the Proud Boys was hit with a hammer, and an incident in which a man was beaten and pepper-sprayed. 13 people were arrested. The Democratic Party headquarters in Oregon was vandalized by Antifa members after one of their members had been killed in a supposedly hit-and-run incident. Videos Category:Organizations Category:Hypocrites Category:Xenophobes Category:Anarchist Category:Misandrists Category:Hate groups Category:Dimwits Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Totalitarians Category:Terrorists Category:Important Category:Grey Zone Category:Modern Villains Category:Torturer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Cowards Category:Sadists Category:Thugs Category:Criminals Category:Brutes Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Paranoid Category:Vigilante Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Delusional Category:Vandals Category:Extremists Category:Bully Category:List Category:Wrathful Category:Propagandist Category:Brainwasher Category:Cults Category:Provoker Category:Racists Category:Vocal Villains Category:Internet Related Pages Category:Misogynists Category:Iconoclasts Category:Arsonist Category:Internet Memes Category:Supremacists Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Anti - Villain Category:Misanthropes Category:Ideologies Category:Vengeful Category:Fallen Heroes